Night Out
by gohankividel
Summary: First fanfiction i have ever made. HAS trunks and pan, marron and ubb, and goten and bra together. So if you dont like those couples you should not read it.
1. WAKE UP TRUNKS!

This is my first fan fiction story

Trunks, Marron, Goten, Bra, Pan, and Ubb all same age going to high school in Tenth grade

Umm Disclaimer thing here: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball, or any of the characters in Them

Chapter 1 : WAKE UP TRUNKS

*sigh * "first one as always" Pan said as she came into the cafeteria to see neither Trunks, Goten, Bra, Marron, or even Ubb. It really didnt make sense to her why though, since everybody else except goten lived near the school. While she lived in the Freaking mountains Filled with evil monsters and LOTS OF SPIDERS. Stupid crawly things with eight freaking legs, i mean be normal and atleast have four. Anyways I always came earlier, I blame it on papa, who tells me to come earlier in case theres a robbery going on or something. I guessed my parents wanted me to fight crime when my mom not so subtly told me on my birthday ,by giving me her saiyan man 2 costume. Hmmph parents can't fly to Europe for the weekend, but you can beat each other up in spar...Definitely not a normal family.

Well this is getting boring i guess i should wake up Trunks . .. Telepathically hehehahahehahehahehae (creepy Smile). Yeah we've always been able to talk telepathically,since LIKE forever. everyone knows , we told them so they dont think we're crazy when we burst out laughing out of crazier then we already are anyways. So its upon me to wake him up so Bulma doesnt have to keep buying new alarm clocks , when he ended up breaking them for not shutting up. Bulma tried to have a chicken wake him up once as well. That didnt end up pretty ... he had to scrape the blood off his wall. but she didnt mind waking him up at all, she was probably better than any alarm clock anyway.

Telepathic conversation

"Are You awake, haha who am I kidding, this is the Trunks Briefs Prince of all saiyans."

"..."

"Flaterry didnt work this time"

Meanwhile at a certain Briefs boy room

"Is the Trunks Briefs Prince of all saiyans"

damn right i am, hmm looks like she cant completely tune out her thoughts from mine.*smirks* this should be fun.

"TRUNKS COME HELP GOTEN IS EATING ALL MY FOOD"

"..."

"should have known that only works on Goten, papa, and maybe i should say something like Hey Trunks bra slipped on Gotens pudding while it was still in the cup and Goten beat her up and junk... no the pudding fell and Bra slipped on it and broke her ass no her face... no her leg...yeah thats maybe i should tell him the truth about my new boyfriend and how im pregnant"

"WHAT THE FUCK"

"Ohh hey Trunks you're awake. Good Morning. You should come to school now"

"WAIT YOU'RE PREGNANT WHO THE HELL GOT YOU PREGNANT WHATS HIS NAME I WILL KICK HIS ASS ALL THE WAY TO PLANET VEGETA"

"Trunks i hate to break this to you, but...Planet Vegeta is gone...It was destroyed by Freiza,but dont worry my grampa killed him"

"WHATEVER NOW TELL ME ARE YOU PREGNANT"

"no"

"but you and bra and boyfreind and and"

"I was waking you up silly head"

"...'

"payback is a bitch because im not the only one who cant hide their thoughts. Now go get ready for school ... and then come to school"

"...Okay" Trunks pouted all the way to the restroom feeling defeated

Meanwhile at The High School

Pan Smirked "LIKE A BOSS BITCHES"

* * *

So thats the first chapter yeah i know they never went out ..at night and that is coming. So you should tell me if i should continue this story ... i will probably continue anyway because i have a lot of stories in my head/mind. ARe they the same thing ?

Pan:i dont know

Me: really you had Gohan as a Father and another person who is your kick ass mom

Pan: Yeah i know right maybe should ask trunks

Trunk: im not talking to you no more

Pan: You're are such a baby

Me: you both are

Pan and Trunks: HEYYY!

Me:umm i going to go run right now see you later


	2. Stupid Hoe

Thanks to all the people who reviewed

Awesomegirl789: I am trying to make it longer. Ughh its super hard now i feel like a baby...and that's what she said.

Saiyans Rule: Thank you i and i do plan on continuing this super story. I felt weird after reading your review because your profile pic was Vegeta... it's hard to believe he would say something that happy and cheery!

Shookones: OH MY GOSH! You wrote High School Twist I love that story! im like so happy now i feel liek just laughing and typing it at the same time OMG OMG OMG OMG...Thank you for saying it was acceptable.:D :D :D :D :D :D :D D: oops wrong face :D :D :D.

Oh yeah im changing things up a little when its like "_this"_ it means pan and trunks are talking telepathically. When its like "this" its just normal talking and the point of view kind of switches from Pan to a third person point of view. I just phase in out of it when im typing.

So now For chapter 2 of Night Out

Stupid hoe

"you a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe" I started singing, humming, and shaking my head to the beat. That's also when Bra decided to walk in to my cafeteria, i mean the schools cafeteria.

"who a stupid hoe, who a, who a stupid hoe" bra sang along in the form of a question. Only Bra maybe Trunks That's why they're my bestest friends, so much that i had to put two -est's.

" nobody just felt like singing something weird while im alone"

" there's somebody behind you actually"

"hmm there is ... then i guess she a stupid hoe, she a, she a stupid hoe" Then we both starting singing along to it pointing to the girl behind us. then Marron came in and Joined us as well.

We sang until the girl called us weird and turned back around.

"WELL THEN I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO MUST TALK TO YOU EITHER, ANYWAY" i yelled

"YEAH" Bra and Marron yelled in unison. Then we burst out laughing.

"why WERE you guys singing that song to her anyways, does she get around much.. if you know what i mean" Marron said pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows suggestively. Me and Bra laughed at her face.

"haha we actually don't know" we said together.

"poor girl" Marron said. Then we all nodded our heads grinning while looking down.

As i was looking down wondering when trunks was, he should be here any minute, hopefully he is. i have not seen his eyes of blue pools or his adorable lavender hair in like two days. Could you believe nerve of him. The week after i finally confirmed that my feelings toward him were positive hehe definitely positive. Like i like you and your personality even though you can be cocky and ignorant at times and i like your body. NUOOO bad Pan you can't be thinking about that ... not yet. i smiled and slightly blushed without even knowing.

"PAN,HELLO PAN, EARTH TO PAN, ARE YOU ON PLANET VEGETA OR SOMETHING" Bra and Marron yelled

"Actually Bra nobody can be on Planet Vegeta, apparently it was destroyed by frieza" I looked up recognizing Trunks voice and saw him smirking. He walked in sitting across from me, with Goten and Ubb sitting across Bra and Marron.

"Oh my gosh who's Frieza what if he destroys earth next" Marron cried. All of us Face palmed, well except Ubb, he didn't know.

"Don't worry Marron My Grandpa destroyed Frieza a long time ago" Trunks and i started laughing remembering our conversation earlier.

"Oh well i guess i should say what i was going to tell Pan while she was staring down and smiling which is kind of creepy" Bra began Hmmph what a hypocrite she does it all the time when Goten is around." I was going to ask if all of you wanted to go out on Saturday to a movie or bowling ughhh cant wait until we are older so we can go clubbing and to bars and "

"BRA GET BACK ON TRACK" For a genius she got distracted easily.

"Oh right so we could like meet up at six and go bowling then go watch a movie. Then end the day with getting some chocolate ice cream from Switzerland ahh its good to know how to fly"

"wait i don't know how to fly, how am i going to get there" Marron asked looking confused.

_just have one of us carry her-P_

_duhh -T_

__I smiled at Trunks...he smiled back.

"I'll carry you Marron you know if you want i mean you don't have to you can ride with somebody else" Ubb asked smiling shyly while blushing

_ohh but of course Ubb would want to carry her-T_

_yup everybody knows that our little Ubb fell in love... with a blonde ditz... no offense-P  
_

Trunks tried to hold in his laughter, while i continued smiling at his really cute face and Marron agreed to Ubbs offer.

"so now that everything's covered everybody cool with Saturday" Bra asked

There was alot of yes and sure and i was thinking about the way Trunks smiled at it was different smile like an i like you smile.I think things are starting to change... until Trunks broke my thoughts by saying no.

"why cant you go Briefs" i asked

"Well because i have a date, Son."...Or not ..."Is it cool if we go on Friday instead"

there were yeah, cool, and even better actually. While i mumbled whatever.

That's why it was hard for me to accept my feelings for the gorgeous Briefs boy...Because well he was always going out with very very

Stupid Hoes

* * *

So That's the second chapter up and running. Tried to make it longer by adding inner conversations with Trunks and Pan. Review about how i could make this story better.

Me: Pan you doing okay

Pan: leave me alone mean story writer im sad ): Pan said flying away to her room

Me: Fine then, even after i let you stupid hoe alot... i dont even care i'm going to talk to Bra

Bra: No way you made my best friend sad and told everybody reading the fic that i like Goten

Me : well i didnt say it directly like that... i don't even want to talk to you... im gonna go cry in a we meet again and don't forget to review.


	3. Preparations

_This means that Trunks and Pan are having a telepathic conversation_

This is just normal talking

I can't think of a name for the school so it's just going to be called The High School :D

Night Out:Chapter 3

Preparations

* * *

Today was Thursday the Thursday before everybody went out on Friday. The Thursday before the the date that Trunks was going on happened. Stupid Trunks and his floozies. Sure I have not really seen him on other dates, but come on just look at him how does he not get ass.

So, it's Thursday and Bra made Bulma pick us up early. Us being Marron, Bra, and i .. wait and me ..i ..me .. Dammit i should really listen to Gohan more. The boys were not coming i don't know why though. I guess i should sit out the ride to Bras house in Bulmas car, maybe think about a certain Lavender haired saiyan.

* * *

Meanwhile at The High School (changing to Trunks P.O.V)

Hmmm black hair, beautiful, and a very loud laugh. It should be easier to find her, i have known her since she was born. Where is she, i started pouting and getting sad but i didn't know why. It's been happening a lot when she's not around. I just feel like i need her to be around me ...forever.

Come on Trunks, Goten is her uncle and my sisters best friend, and mine too. Things are getting cereal. hmm maybe i will just go ask Goten where she is. Dumbass use your ki sensing ability thing. Oh right, well she's not at school but with My mom, Bra, and Marron. Going to a Mall. Woah, this can't turn out good, she's probably being held against her will because my Pan would never go with Bra to the mall again, after what happened last time. Maybe i should call Pan to tell her...

* * *

Back With Pan

_Hey Panny, you know where you're going-T_

_Hey trunksie, don't call me that, and yeah im going to your house ... and you know Bras-P_

_I know who lives in my house Panny and your not going to my house-T  
_

_How would you know you're not with me right now-P  
_

_Well i wish i.. never mind, Panny how long have you been driving-T  
_

_Umm about an hour and a half... wait DAMMIT BRA-P  
_

_Wish Bra good luck from me haha-T  
_  
"BRA WE WOULDN'T BE PLANNING ON GOING TO THE MALL,WOULD WE" i yelled

"finally Pan really i live like 5 minutes from the school, and i need to get you ready for Friday so my brother and you can finally hook up" Oh shit. Bulma screamed and the car came to a really abrupt stop, if you ask me.

"TRUNKS LIKES PAN OH MY GOSH, THE GRANDBABIES ARE GOING TO BE SO CUTE WITH BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES OH AND LAVENDER HAIR WITH BLACK EYES OH MY!" Bulma yelled excitedly .. you know before passing out. Leaving me with wide eyes and flushed cheecks, dammit Trunks.

"i thought only your grandma did that Pan" Bra said, while Marron agreed by saying yeah.

"hehe well i guess anybody would faint about hearing that your best childhood friends grandaughter is going to hook up with your son and have very very pretty babies" I smiled trying to act like i wasn't embarrassed.

"i guess Pan, but how are we going to get to the mall now that my mom is asleep" Bra cried

"Bra we're saiyans we can put Marron and your mom in the car and fly it to the mall" I tried to see if she would be up for it but i think i already knew the answer,Knowing bra.

"HELL NO, IM NOT CARRYING SOME HEAVY ASS CAR I'M NOT EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO CARRY A PERSON WHILE FLYING,WE SHOULD JUST LEAVE MY MOM HERE, WAIT ! FIRST GET HER MONEY, but leave her with the some if she wakes up, AND FLY WITH MARRON, that would be easier" Bra said

" WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOUR MOTHER STRANDED HERE ON A HIGHWAY SOME CREEPY MAN MIGHT STEAL HER AND RAPE HER AND THEN KILL HER!" i screamed back

"WAIT GUYS SHUT UP,WHY DON'T WE JUST DRIVE THERE, BECAUSE IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN WE DO HAVE LICENSES!" Marron screamed breaking our screaming war.

"Oh right well i call shot gun" Bra said

"You already have shot gun Bra " i said back, as i got into the drivers seat and pushed Bulma to the back seat.

"Yeah i know just wanted to make sure you didn't Put my mom here"Bra replied

"yeah why don't we put her in the trunk" asked Marron

"MARRON" Bra and me screamed" there's only a limited supply of oxygen back there and it's like way too small to for a human back there"

"no there' s a hidden compartment behind the trunk that we use to store bodies, but we can't put her there because as soon as somebody closes it deadly gas is released" Bra smiled. While me and Marron stared at her horror struck. Then i just turned away put the the car into drive and drove to the mall because i did not want to get on Bras bad side right now.

About another 10 minutes of awkward silence i turned on the radio it was a hardcore metal song that said "killing brings blood and blood is my favorite beverage." I was about to change it when Bra slapped my hand away and turned it up and danced along to it in her seat.

*couch* *cough* "so Marron why did you want to put Bulma in the trunk" i asked trying to break the awkwardness, feeling like i was in the car with two serial killers, and wanting for the ride to be over.

"oh she looked like a dead person and it was creepy" Marron replied as we pulled into the parking lot.

Bra said we have to look around the store for another hour before i could eat. She looked around trying to find things i looked good in, which not trying to sound cocky but was pretty much everything. But Bra chose something specific. It was a dress that almost reached my knees , i was already starting to disapprove, the color white with a Brown strap in the middle very plain. Something i did like, and a soft brown colored thing to cover my arms and shoulder, that went down to my waist. Bra said i had to wear my hair down too. what a pain.

When we got to lunch school had already ended, so i shouldn't have been suprised when Goten, Ubb, and Trunks were there waiting for us,already changed too. We sat down at a big table Marron was the first to sit down, i sat down beside her expecting Bra to sit down next to me, but.. Trunks sat down next to me and smiled at me, different smile again and something other than mischief in his eyes. I smiled back at him, sure that my eyes had the same look in them.

Then Goten sat next to him. There were two spots left one next to marron and Goten. Two people left to sit down, they ran to the seat they wanted and both wanted the seat next to Marron but Ubb got there first, and Bra tripped but Goten caught her hand before she fell completely and picked her up and sat her down next to him smiling at her, while she blushed smiling back.

We decided what to eat after five minutes of me and Trunks arguing over what to then went our separate ways, but not before Trunks said his own personal good bye by hugging me in mid-air and saying see you later. It may not have been much. But for now it was enough.I couldn't wait till Friday night.

* * *

So That's the third chapter hope it was longer than the rest and hoped you enjoyed it.

Me:Sorry for making you look evil and dark in this Bra

Bra: what do you mean MAKING me look evil i am, she said taking out her pocket knife and sharpening it

Me: umm i let you sit next to Goten in this chapter, so you shouldn't kill me and stuff

Bra: Okay i won't boss :She smiled evily

Me: oh well Bye Review!


End file.
